


Iwa-Tan Lotion

by TottWriter



Series: Prompts and One-shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fun At The Beach, Holidays, M/M, actual fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottWriter/pseuds/TottWriter
Summary: Oikawalikessummer.





	Iwa-Tan Lotion

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts, this time a bit of fluff and silliness! All credit to [CheesyShenanigans](https://cheesyshenanigans.tumblr.com/) for the title.

Tooru had always preferred summer. Longer days, warmer weather...what wasn’t there to like? And of course, one of the best things about the summer was the fact he got to take time off and actually  _ enjoy _ it, rather than sitting at home huddled under the kotatsu.

Not that there was anything  _ wrong _ with that—especially if he had the right person to cuddle up next to—but there was no denying that there were a lot more options in the summer. Not least of all where he found himself at that moment, which was at the beach.

The day was hot. Not a cloud in the sky, and only a gentle breeze. Cool enough to prevent him from overheating, while not being so strong that it became disruptive. 

So. Perfect day. Perfect location… He looked over to the other side of the broad umbrella he was sat beneath. Ah yes. Perfect companion. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t looking in his direction. He was too busy fussing over his sun lotion, which, while important, wasn’t the most interesting thing to watch. Honestly, that sort of thing was  _ made _ for attracting attention, and yet Iwaizumi was going about it in such a boring, ordinary fashion that no one was even  _ looking _ at him. 

...Okay so perhaps he wasn’t exactly complaining about  _ that _ . It would have been altogether too annoying for Iwaizumi to get all the attention given how fastidious Tooru had been about his appearance that morning. But even so,  _ he _ would have enjoyed watching his boyfriend if he’d put on more of a show with it. 

The cap snapped close on the bottle with a faint click, and Iwaizumi handed it over before rubbing the last bit of lotion on his hand over his leg. Over his  _ thigh  _ and he managed not to make it look sexy. Was he actually doing this on purpose? 

Right. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Tooru laid on his side, arranging himself artfully on his towel. Somewhere over at another shaded patch, he thought he saw a group of teenagers giggling. Right, well if he’d managed to catch  _ their _ interest, this would be sure to work. How could anyone resist?

He cleared his throat. Iwaizumi looked up, raising his eyebrows.

“Oi. You need to actually put that stuff on, you know. You’ll get burned.”

Oikawa gave him his most winning smile and held up the bottle of sun lotion, shaking it invitingly.

“Paint me like one of your French girls, Iwa-chan,” he said.

Iwaizumi’s face was a picture. His eyes widened, cheeks flaring red even as he switched to a frown a moment later. 

“You need to put it  _ on _ ,” was the only reply Tooru got.

“But what if I need help,” Tooru said. He leant forward, holding the bottle out. “What if I  _ want _ help?”

“Why is it the only time you ask for help you’re trying to exploit someone for your own personal gain?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Tooru winked. “I gave you a cast iron excuse you know,” he said. “Are you going to pass it up?”

Iwaizumi’s face was no less red as he snatched the bottle, muttering “Of course not.”

Tooru rolled onto his front, eyes closing as a blissful expression settled onto his face. Iwaizumi’s hands were cool from the lotion as they began to rub it onto his skin.

Yes. Summer was definitely a good time of year.


End file.
